


Walk along the beach line at night

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fairy!Spock-ish, Falling In Love, Heartwarming, Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I have no idea what Spock is, Love at First Sight, M/M, Odd, Sad, Wings, beach, make trek not war, strange, these two idiots, unusual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-09 02:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11660220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: There are times when walking the beach can give everything that a person would want without even asking.





	Walk along the beach line at night

Leonard liked to grace along the beach at night. Under the twinkling stars, the sand slid through his flip flops gently tickling him, and the sound of sand moving around his rubber flip flops. It was one of his favorite activities to do. His eyes gazed toward the stars. Perhaps aliens, werewolves, and the supernatural existed. He wagered the thought of all three on nights like these. Distant, unexplored, dangerous galaxies. Deadly planets. Anomaly's that could kill. Space pirates. He saw a light above his head darting faster than a normal speed of light air craft. It wasn't odd to him as he had seen this countless nights before. Every night, without fail, he would come and be eased by the beach after a hard day at the hospital. After he had sent his daughter to bed. He looked over to see a figure, that was different from every night, standing there with hands locked behind their back. The doctor walked forward, approaching the figure. His eyes adjusted to the darkness to see shapes of what was like butterfly wings but larger attached to the man's back.

The wings were large and almost transparent save for the shade of blue that sparkled off them. Almost as though his wings were covered in glitter. The glitter almost made it seem that the Vulcan wore a long, shiny cape that draped on his shoulders. He was in attire that seemed out of this world designed so well that it fit his figure. Leonard's eyes drifted over toward the distance to see what he was looking at. There were other figures like him dancing in the night flying above the roaring beach. The calm and eased scenery lacked tension. As he came closer, Leonard noted the large pointy ears and the shade of green that the moonlight was displaying on the man's skin revealed on what space wasn't covered by the uniform. The elf like man turned in his head in the doctors direction.

"Greetings," Leonard's breath was almost taken by the sheer beauty radiating off the man. His brown eyes met the doctors eyes. "What brings you here?"

"Uh, oh, well, I walk here, every night," Leonard said. "to calm myself. . . I love my daughter but sometimes I need time for myself."

"True," the figure said. “we all do need space from our loved ones.”

Leonard nodded in agreement.

"What is ya name?" Leonard asked.

"Spock," Spock said.

"Spock," Leonard repeated. “Spock.”

"Indeed," Spock said.

"That's a nice name,” Leonard said. Leonard noticed the slanted, thin eyebrows on the taller man’s face.

"It is," Spock said.

They turned their attention to the beautiful beach scenery with Leonard standing by the man’s side.

"Where ya from?” Leonard asked. “Seattle? Toronto,  Canada? Mexico? Mars? The moon? Indiana?"

"I rather not disclose it, but it is nearby," Spock replied.

"Well, that's quite vague,” Leonard said. “I will be satisfied with that."

"How long have you lived here?"  Spock asked.

"Three years,"  Leonard said.

"I am a vagabond," Spock replied. "I do not stay in one place."

"Now that's a shame," Leonard said. "someone like ya would make a great person to scare off unwanted people."

"Hm?"  Spock sounded confused, a little.

"Jokin'," Leonard replied. "what brings ya here?"

"The scenery," Spock replied. "the calm and serene  scenery. . ."

"It's all therapeutic," Leonard finished.

"Yes," Spock said.

"Feels the same for me. I came here often after my divorce. Helped me get back on my feet. I can stay here forever," the odd man turned his head in the direction of the human. "If I could. . . I would. It's not normally silent around here so nights like these are when I really sit back and relax. No drunk kids, no bonfires, no parties. . ." the doctor sighed, looking on toward the lapping water against the sand. "I am surprised for someone like ya."

"Why is it that?" Spock asked.

"Because someone like ya would have been here before me," Leonard said.

"I would," Spock said. "I am a very . . . picky . . .  person."

"Yeah," Leonard said. "aren't we all?" He shared a smile looking toward the man who returned a eyebrow raise.

"How long does your livelihood mean you stay?” Spock asked.

"Lon' as the bills keep gettin' paid and I do what I love the most," Leonard said. "ya a pretty space alien. I would say that ya a fairy but fairies are like this big," he held his thumb and index finger apart. "in reality. . . so ya not that." 

"I see," Spock replied.

"Friends out there?" Leonard asked, gesturing toward the other flyers.

"In a way, you can say," Spock replied. "they are my peers."

"Can ya fly like them?" Leonard asked.

"I can," Spock said. "I do not feel open to do so."

"Why?" Leonard asked. "I bet ya a great dancer."

"I am," Spock said. "I prefer to dance on land than in the air."

"Oh," Leonard said, restraightening himself. "More of a ground person."

"Nature is a fascinating subject to view from the ground," Spock replied. "the beauty is in the land not in the sea."

"What are ya?" Leonard asked.

"A figment of your imagination," Spock replied, softly.  The doctor yawned. "you should attempt to rest at least."

“Nah," Leonard said. "I have some time to kill before hittin' the hay. Got a security system up for my little pumpkin. She won't get hurt." 

"Are you sure about that?" Spock asked.

"Very sure," Leonard said. "trusted system on the planet."

"Hmm," Spock said. "What is your occupation?"

"Doctor," Leonard said, bouncing on the tips of his toes while leaning forward. "yours?"

"I prefer to think of myself as a scientist," Spock said.

“Cool,” Leonard said. The two stood there in silence together enjoying what a beach had to offer that night.

* * *

 “JIM. JIM, JIM, JIM, JIM, ya won’t guess who I met!” Leonard zipped to a seat in front of the recently promoted officer sitting at a table holding a cup in his hands in uniform.

“Superman," Kirk replied.

"No, no, no. no. no," Leonard shook his head. "I think I met a version of Dracula with butterfly win's!"

"Bones," Kirk said, raising an eyebrow in disbelief. "really?"

"Uh huh," Leonard said. "since ya an officer of the law, can ya. . . look into someone named. . . Spock? Just Spock. I like to know if he has an address."

"Now, doctor, you know I can't do that," Kirk said, leaning away from the sweater dressed older man.

"He is handsome, he is majestic, he is amazing, he is breathtaking and tall,"  Leonard said. "he has uniforms so different from ours that are just. . . different. It's like scifi meets fantasy except not layered or ragged. It fits his muscular body," Kirk raised another brow. "in fact, I bet that he goes to the same exercise facility like ya. Ya get the point." Leonard lowered his hands. "he has eyeliner. Very, gorgeous, admiring eyeliner. He is mysterious. He is a traveler. He has a black bowl hair cut. He has pointy ears. Pointy, large ears!" the doctor repeated gesturing toward his ears. "And I think I have a thin' for him. And I want to send him flowers." 

"Hold on," Kirk said. "you like a random stranger who popped up. . . where?"

"The beach," Leonard said.

"At what time?" Kirk said.

"Not sure," Leonard said.

"He could be one of those silicon or federal agents testing out new gear and ways to trick people," Kirk said. "I believe in aliens just not the kind that are manufactured by man."

"He is an alien all right," Leonard said. "he is emotionless,” the doctor snickered, looking back back at the unusual man’s short live small smile. The moonlight cascading along the side of Spock's face. “Or at least he tries to be."

"Sounds like a elf," Kirk said.

"Elves don't have glitterin' wings, Jim," Leonard said. "and I know that he is not a fairy."

"And you said he was tall," Kirk said. "some fairies are known to make themselves tall. He could be a fairy."

"Elves are normally colors other than green," Leonard said. "green elves are aliens."

"He is green?" Kirk asked.  Leonard nodded in return.

"Green as they come," Leonard said. "not green as the grass. Just a light shade of it. Very light."

"That is a interesting development," Kirk said.

"I wouldn't forget walking down a beach with a man that easily," Leonard said. "he talked about the seashells, the turtles, the sharks, and the plankton's. . ." Leonard had a dreamily sigh. "then he finished it off that he had to go and might not see me again." Leonard's eyes were faced in the direction of the window ignoring the officer looking back at the eased, lovely night that he had shared with the man. A delighted, overjoyed smile grew on the police officer's face as something clicked in his mind at recognition.

"You are in love," Kirk said. "Hopelessly in love.”

"I think so," Leonard said. "I am crushin' on him."

"I will see what I can do," Kirk said. "can you draw a picture of him? For reference. I know a sketch artist who’ll do it for free."

"Sure, I can do that," Leonard said.

"And . . . " Kirk started. "please, be safe," he reached forward placing a hand on the doctor's smaller hand. "there was a dead body found this morning on the beach."

"It wasn't my beach," Leonard said.

"Just be on the look out, okay?” Kirk asked, once more.

"All right," Leonard said. "if ya investigate him and give me his address."

"I can do that," Kirk said. "Were you up all night?"

"Me?" Leonard asked. The good doctor laughed. "Up all night?" he looked at the officer incredulously. ". . Well. . . It depends how ya define night." the doctor rubbed the back of his neck, sheepishly. "Ya would have done the same if ya were in my shoes."

"I would have," Kirk said, in agreement.  "I will check him out for you. in exchange that I take Joanna to the best kid movie ever."

"All right, all right, all right," Leonard said. "If ya want to take her so bad then feel free on the weekend."

"You won't regret it," Kirk said.

"I know I won't," Leonard asked. "get any vandals this mornin'?"

"You know it's too early in the morning for that," Kirk said, then took a sip from his coffee. He lowered his cup with a gulp. "I hope your day is going to be more exciting than mine.” Leonard stared at the man with a expression that just defied belief.

"You're never goin' to live down the fartin' patient I told ya about, are ya?" Leonard asked, earning a wide, beaming smile from the man.

"That is more exciting than having to catch a thief during traffic," Kirk said.

Leonard shook his head then took sip from the tea.

"Ya and bein' a traffic officer," Leonard said.

"I sit a lot," Kirk said. "So much sitting."

"At least ya get to reread your favorite novels," Leonard said. "I don't know how ya can do it. Readin' _and_ payin' attention to what is goin' on out there."

"Life finds a way," Kirk said.

* * *

Christine was having her coffee in the office lounge when Leonard almost floated in, happily, beaming. She almost dropped her cup sitting alongside Nyota, the hospital's local translator. Their heads turned in the direction of the doctor who was humming to himself while bouncing on the tips of his toes. He took out a chocolate bar from the drawer placing it into his pocket. He normally had a chocolate bar before he went to bed each night so often times he took candy from the cafeteria in packaging. It was free for hospital staff yet not to every day civilians.

"Hello, Len," Christine said. "You look chipper today."

"I am so pretty, I am so in love, I feel like I can fly," Leonard sang. "everything is so beautiful, and today is goin' to be good!" he turned away from the counter. "You won't believe who I met last night."

"Wonder woman," Nyota said.

"Batman,"  Christine supplied.

"Nope," Leonard said, seating himself in front of them. "I think I met the love of my life. . ." the women's eyebrows raised at once. The doctor shrugged. "Maybe?"

"Awww," Nyota said. "Are you going  to date him?"

"No," Leonard said. "At least I don't think so," he happily sighed, cupping the side of his face. "he was so cute."

"That's sweet," Christine said.

"Should we?" Nyota said.

"The last time he actively went out to get someone to be with him was . . ." Christine said. "Yes."

"I haven't been around town in the past three years," Leonard said. "I know places for children. What about adults? Give me all y'all got."

The two women wore a beaming smile.

"Listen," Nyota said. "you haven't dated in several years."

"You just moved here and some adult places are questionable. . . " Christine added.

"Don't go to lovers jump," Nyota said.

"I wouldn't go there," Leonard said.

"There's a park nearby that is in between a deserted section of the city and the much more alive version. There's a tall abandoned skyscraper that makes the city from the roof look like a populated starship," Christine explained. "You can see some of the stars while laying on the roof."

"Gorgeous," Nyota agreed.

"And then there's the fair," Christine said.

"We have several restaurants," Nyota added. "though, most of the seats must be reserved."

"Bowling halls," Christine said. "you can go there without reservations."

"And then there is a BDSM club," Nyota said. "if you are interested in that kind of roleplay."

"Nah," Leonard said. "give me places that I don't have to reserve."

"There is Hill Park. Right up the road. Outside the skirts of the city," Christine said. "sure beats out ghost hunting."

* * *

Several hours passed throughout the day, as it normally did. Leonard dragged himself down the hall using what ounce of energy was left. He should not have stayed up so late. The doctor trudged up the stairs toward the porch. He took his keys out coming right up to the door. He saw the lights were on. He should have been there at six not at eight thirty-three at night. What a disappointment. It was a shame that he didn't have the time to visit the beach tonight. Or the energy to do so. The doctor tiredly dropped his keys. He picked them up then slowly slid them into the knob. He squinted his eyes at the bright, sensitive light. He turned the knob then slid the door to the side and entered the house. Leonard could hear the ringing coming from his flip-phone in his pocket. Old, small, and cheap. He dropped his keys into the small bowl by the door scrunching out his phone then placed it to the side of his ear with a yawn. He had operated on a victim whose natural object accident as peculiar and nasty. Leonard flipped the phone open. He put to it his ear once pressing on the green button.  
  
"McCoy here," Leonard said.  
  
"It's Jim," Kirk said. "Got bad news."

"Go on," Leonard said, with a sigh. Another disappointment.

"About that Spock person," Kirk said. "there is no one named Spock. If he is a traveler then he doesn't leave a paper trail. I sent the photo around and no one recognized him."  
  
 "Ah damn," Leonard said. "Now I will never see him again."  
  
 "He is on a low profile for a good reason," Kirk rationalized. "When people do that, in my experience, it's for others safety."  
  
"I really appreciate it," Leonard said. "Thank ya for pickin' up my daughter and takin' her home."  
  
"Bones, I didn't do that tonight," Leonard heard his daughter's laughter as he froze. "I was busy calming a little boy down after losing his parents. He really needed someone to hold him."

"I gotta go," Leonard said. Leonard closed the phone then made his way quickly in the direction of the living room.

He came to a stop seeing his daughter sitting on the couch running around in her tutu pretending to fly. waving her arm arms up and down rapidly. Little Joanna flew toward him and he caught her in his arms. To Leonard, school for Joanna was spending time with children her age. Three year old children. Jocelyn and Leonard had a nasty parental custody battle after the divorce just to get her. Divorcing him for his sexuality was something that made him angry. They had a open marriage. David and Eleanor did their best to comfort him after being outed in the worst manner possible. He lost his job at the clinic because of the divorce. It just was not fair. Nothing was fair. Thing's got better to the point where they were at now.  
  
Joanna's arms wrapped around his neck and her legs wrapped around his waist.  
  
"How is my little pumpkin?" Leonard asked.  
  
"Good," Joanna said.  
  
"Who brought ya here?" Leonard asked.  
  
"Pock!" Joanna said.  
  
"Did he now?" Leonard asked.  
  
"Pock," Joanna nodded.  
  
"Did he feed ya?" Leonard asked.  
  
"He did!" Joanna said, with a nod.  
  
"Take a bath?" Leonard asked.  
  
"No," Joanna said. "he wanted you to do that."

"Sorry for gettin' home late," Leonard said. "I am not goin' to do that again. Ever."  
  
"It is all right. He used magic to clean off some dirt though," Joanna said. "I like uncle Pock."  
  
 "He's a friend of the family," Leonard said, placing her onto the couch. "Not ya uncle. Is he in the kitchen?"  
  
"Yep!" Joanna said, with a rapid nod. "he is waitin' for ya there."  
  
 "Oh good," Leonard said, with a smile.  
  
The doctor over to the counter where he slipped out his purchased, legal, acquired gun placing it behind his back. He ducked his head into the kitchen where he heard the music was coming from. He saw a few pans and pots had been moved. It was a unique musical sound coming from somewhere. He wasn't in the kitchen. He was not going to call the cops and make a mess of it. He didn't want Area 51 coming here, reporters swarming his house, and being questioned thoroughly. He walked outside to the backyard through the screen doorway to see Spock resting in a chair strumming a unusual wooden object. The alien like man was in more era appropriate attire. Spock's head lifted up.  
  
 "Hello, Doctor," Spock said. "I realized I did not get your name last  night."  
  
"If ya didn't know my name, then how did ya find my house?" Leonard asked. The hand holding the gun aimed at the relatively, calm composed alien man was trembling. "  
  
"You have a distinctive scent," Spock said. "it took some creative thinking to get here. And your daughter was quite unhappy when I found her."  
  
"So the only solution that ya saw was to brin' her here and act as her uncle?" Leonard asked, his demeanor turned to anger.  
  
Spock raised his eyebrows.  
  
"I did not claim to be her uncle," Spock said. "I claimed to be a concerned thirty party.  And your daughter would have been crying, largely upset, at the daycare for hours on end waiting for you when you wouldn't come back after a long, exhausting day that you had,"  Leonard's hand was trembling as the alien man stood up. "It is partially my fault that you were too exhausted to  call up a friend. You were blindsided by being attracted to me."  
  
"How is bein' attracted to ya your fault?" Leonard asked. "Wait, did ya follow me? Ya stalk me?"  
  
"I did not," Spock said.  
  
"Is this about security in my house?" Leonard asked.  
  
"No. . .  People like me can attract not as long living people like you," Spock said. "and their thinking is compromised for twenty-four hours."  
  
"I am not compromised right this minute!" Leonard shouted. Spock looked at the doctor, oddly, as though the contrary was being shown. "Sorry," the doctor sighed. "ya crossed a line. I should be the one to brin' ya under my own accord to meet my daughter. I am just angry about _that_. What brin's ya here?"  
  
"I thought it would be best that you be informed that you are  not experiencing feelings," Spock explained, calmly. "You are experiencing a yearning. Like a bright shining light blocking out most of your other thoughts. For that, I apologize. And for your sake, I rather that we not see each other again."  
  
"If I were yearnin' for ya I would be wantin' to be with ya not sharin' a crush on ya," Leonard said.

"You were distracted, were you not?"  Spock asked.  
  
"Tired, yes; distracted, no," Leonard said. "what kind of magic can ya do?" The odd man studied him.  
  
"Just the general magic," Spock said. "you will have to clean her yourself."  
  
Leonard lowered his gun.  
  
"Don't ya ever do that to her without my permission," Leonard said.

"As you wish," Spock said.

"So go on, tell me, just how immortal are ya?" Leonard asked.  
  
"My species can die," Spock said. "after living for a long time."  
  
"That's not really an answer," Leonard said. "because for all I know, I am probably talkin' to a crypted or an alien."

 "Somewhere in between," Spock said. "this is the answer I can give to you."  
  
"And about the figment of my imagination lie?" Leonard said. Spock grew a perplexed expression on his face. "A figment of my imagination came up and brought my daughter home . . ya real as me," he placed the gun onto the table approaching the man with caution then diverted toward the garden. "whatever ya body naturally expels for that 'yearnin', it doesn't work anymore,"  He ripped out a few of the roses as painful as it was for his fingers. "none what so ever," the doctor started to turn then stopped abruptly when he saw the pointy eared man by his side. Leonard jumped back. "Shit! Don't do that on me!"

Spock tilted his head raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I walked," Spock said.  
  
"Okay, uh, um," Leonard shoved the flowers into man's chest. Spock caught them into his arms. "these are for ya."

"What are these?" Spock smelled the roses.

"Roses,"  Leonard said. "they're goin' to die if ya don't put them into a vase with water."

"I will make sure to do so," Spock said. "This is a pleasing flower. I have not been the subject to being courted instead of the other way around."  
  
"We're not datin'," Leonard said. "said so ya'self."

"I did," Spock said.  
  
Spock reached his free hand out then placed his hand on the doctor's two hands with one sweep grazing along the bleeding surface gently combing over it. The wounds healed with the slightest of the touch with new layers of skin. Leonard looked down toward his hands in shock and bewilderment. Leonard looked toward the taller man as the moonlight made him almost seem to be wearing a crown. An aura of light surrounding the top of the man's head. There were no words that could come out of the doctors mouth. He didn't know what to say. A warm, pleasing feeling swept through his chest. He would miss the pointy eared man however fleeting as their relationship was. A warm, smile grew on the man's face directed at the odd man. All that was left of his cuts were blood stains.

"My name is Leonard," Leonard said. "Leonard McCoy."  
  
 "My earth name is Harold Grayson," Spock replied. "I hardly use it."  
  
"I like your name, both of them," Leonard said, taking the man's free hand.  "they just scream ya. Your person. . . I bet you're really interestin' as a human."  
  
 "Half human," Spock replied.  
  
 "Your human half, then," Leonard said. "surely, ya must be sick of losin' everyone a lose by bein' half. . . whatever ya are," he observed the oddly dressed man in a two piece uniform. "Let me just tell ya, whatever we have, ya won't lose it. Never."  
  
"How considerate of you," Spock said, as Leonard squeezed the man's hand earning a sharp gasp from the odd man.  
  
"I mean it," Leonard said. Spock's eyelashes fluttered back at the human. Leonard could almost swear that he saw the man was touched.  
  
"I am gettin' another pa!" Joanna's voice came from the doorway.  
  
Leonard let go of the odd man's hand turning in the direction of Joanna.  
  
"No," Leonard said. "not right this minute."  
  
"Awww," Joanna said, with a pout then walked away.  
  
"Sorry--" Leonard turned in the direction of Spock. Only he was gone. Leonard felt a pang of hurt. ". . . about that."  
  
Leonard came toward the door heading into the kitchen closing the door behind him.  
  
"Joanna!" Leonard said. "get ready for a bath!"  
  
"Aw!" Joanna replied. "No bed!"  
  
"Yes, it is time for bed," Leonard said. "no arguin' about that. OR THE COOKIE MONSTER IS GOIN' TO GET YA!"

Leonard chased Joanna up the stairs while the little one laughed.

* * *

Kirk got out of the patrol car, partnerless, as usual. He walked around the patrol car coming up the stairs looking down toward the piece of paper that he held in his hand. Leonard wanted some closure on this before moving on completely regarding the matter. The man had just gone up and left the doctor before he could make a goodbye. Or was their conversation a goodbye, regardless? Kirk was going between one subject to the next regarding the possibility. His friend was still reeling from the divorce. He wasn't really open to getting into another relationship so soon. Spock, however, had just torn through that wall within two nights. It was a miracle. Astounding, even. He came to the door then rang the doorbell taking his hat off placing it to his side. A older woman opened the door.  
  
"Hello?" Amanda paled. "is. . . Is he dead?"  
  
"Who, ma'am?" Kirk asked.  
  
 "My son," Amanda said.  
  
 "No, I am just here for a friend," Kirk returned with a smile. "Just wants some closure."  
  
"Oh, another girlfriend," the older woman relaxed.  
  
"Boyfriend," Kirk corrected her.  "Miss Grayson, your son was five years old when he vanished. Do you have any idea why he would be making appearances all of a sudden?"  
  
"No idea," Amanda said. "I raised him. . . Feel like I should."

"I am sorry," Kirk said.

"I rarely see him and his father these days. . ." she grew a sad  demeanor. "sometimes I wonder if he is all right or not."  
  
"Well, he made quite the impression on my friend," Kirk said. "is his name really Harold?"  
  
"Yes," Amanda said, with a nod. "if he didn't fly with him, consider your friend lucky."  
  
"Why?" Kirk asked.  
  
"Because that is the only thing that he will think about," Amanda said.

"I don't think that will happen," Kirk said. "you'll be surprised. Supernatural cannot lay a finger on him."  
  
"Your friend is immune?" Amanda asked.  
  
"Yes, if you think that," Kirk said. "he wanted me to tell ya that . . . He likes your son." He handed the woman a slip of folded paper. "when was the last time you had a picture of him?"  
  
 "Long time," Amanda opened the folded paper to see a picture of her son. She covered her mouth  feeling a series of tears starting to form. "my little boy," she looked up toward the man with a happy smile. "Thank you, officer Kirk."  
  
"All in a days work," Kirk said, with a nod.  
  
"Dancing with what he is feels like an eternity that will never end and you wish it never ends," Amanda said. "you see things you don't normally see on Earth. You go places that no one dreams of going. It's like you are in heaven forever but you have to leave, eventually, or else you just. . . lose yourself into it. You forget that you have a life to return. Your life is with their people learning about them and befriending them. It's a. . ." she shook her head. "it's purely utopia, actually. Safe and secure. It's better than what Earth life is."

"He would be bored of it," Kirk said. "I don't think he would ever like a place that does not need physicians."

"I am sure they still do need them for reasons," Amanda said.

"He left his phone number on the paper for you," Kirk said. "goodbye, Miss Grayson."

Kirk turned away then made his path toward the police car. Amanda closed the door behind her while looking  down lovingly back at the photograph. She took a picture of it using a larger device to keep in the cloud. She returned with a empty portrait container. She slipped the paper in to conceal the artist rendition of her son. She hung it in the living room where she looked proudly upon her son. It was a shame that she still had family who visited often. It felt like she was trapped in a place she didn't belong. She couldn't just introduce her family to Sarek because they would freak out and cause commotion which would mean police attention focused on her.

And god, did it hurt her dearly.

Amanda rested in her sofa while the tv played her favorite soap.

A figure older than her grazed past the arm rest then gently placed a green hand on hers as she fell to sleep.

"Puzhu-tor nash-veh du."

* * *

Kirk stopped the car along the side of the road leading to the beach. Crickets were playing their familiar tune. It was fairly dark outside. They were going to a beach that was not the same one that the doctor had visited normally for the past three years. He lived nearby a beach but it was not a walks away. It was a couple miles away. Kirk looked at his friend in concern turning off the vehicle. He had a sympathetic expression on his face with one hand gripping on the side of the wheel. There were no sights of cars behind them. It was a normal night in the neighborhood for anyone concerned.

"Bones. . ." Kirk started, slowly. He that demeanor by heart. "did you lose a patient tonight?"  
  
"Six years old," Leonard said. "I. . ." he briefly closed his eyes then reopened them feeling emotional. "I. ." Kirk reached out placing  a hand on the man's shoulder. "I. . . I don't know what went wron'. She was a car crash victim. There was so much bleedin'. The team and I tried to stop it. So much blood. We couldn't find what was killin' her," Leonard placed a hand on the side of his forehead as tears rolled down. "She was six years old and she had everythin' ahead of her!"  
  
"I am sorry," Kirk said.  
  
Leonard wiped off more of his tears.

"Can we just go to the beach?" Leonard asked. "I need an hour alone."  
  
 "Sure, buddy," Kirk said, starting up the vehicle.  
  
Kirk looked toward the review mirror to see a car upcoming. He turned the headlights off. The patrol officer slowly made his way toward the parking lot watching the vehicle vanish from his line of sight. He parked the vehicle into a parking space. Leonard unbuckled his seatbelt then got out of the vehicle in boots rather than flip flops. Kirk looked over toward his friend going into the distance. Kirk knew that when Leonard needed space, then he needed the space, no ifs or buts about it. He drove the vehicle out of the parking lot then made his way to other business. When Kirk returned, Leonard ran toward the vehicle. He was like a running bolt of energy that had been recharged. Kirk seemed to be alarmed seeing his friend running for the car. Leonard normally walked his way back by his recollection. The older man came to a stop in front of the door. He panted, gaining his breath. He had one arm leaned against the top of the window. Kirk rolled down  the window. Leonard held up a hand with his index finger up. It sounded like had run a marathon. Or, that he just fled from a gigantic monster for several miles at least. Terrified out of his wits.  
  
 "Jim," Leonard started. "I TRIPPED OVER A DEAD BODY!"  
  
 "'What kind of dead body?" Kirk asked, alarmed.  
  
"Not a green blooded alien, it is human!" Leonard said,  then pointed off toward the direction nearby the shore. "I didn't see it. I saw nothin'. I was in the zone,"  Kirk held his hand up. "I swear."  
  
"Hold on," Kirk said, getting out of the vehicle. "I will check it out. Stay here."  
  
 "Ya bet my ass that's where I am stayin'," Leonard said, then he got into the car.  
  
He buckled himself up folding his arms and closed his eyes. When he closed them, all he could see was the dead body of a young woman on the beach laid on her side in a red scandalous dress with one high heel shoe missing. She had her shoulder bag on her person. Her eyes were open, not a light to be seen, and her mouth gaping, A life that he was unable to save. Maybe he should have gone to the other beach that night. Not like Spock was going to be there. And frankly he missed the odd man. Whatever he was .  .  . The pain in his heart had subsided from the two hurtful moments in the past few hours. Kirk darted into the vehicle turning it on.  
  
 "Jim, where are we goin'?" Leonard asked, opening one of his eyes.  
  
"Do you want to be an eyewitness?" Kirk asked.  
  
"I am not an eyewitness," Leonard said. "I saw nothin'."

"Look, doctor," Kirk said. "I just walked in your tracks covering your footprints around the dead body."  
  
Leonard looked at the man, hurt.  
  
"Are ya think I did it?" Leonard asked.  
  
 "No," Kirk said. "I just don't need you to be viciously accused of murder. I know you. Court doesn't."  
  
"Court does know me," Leonard said.  
  
"Divorce court, family court," Kirk said. "but not the criminal court."  
  
 Leonard sighed then looked over toward the man.  
  
"Jim, you just fabricated evidence," Leonard said. "that's obstruction of justice."  
  
 "You saw nothing, right?" Kirk asked.  
  
 "Right," Leonard nodded. "but how are ya goin' to explain this away? Bein' there?"  
  
 "I sometimes go to this beach to relax," Kirk said. "on the weekends. Randomly. Just to swim."  
  
"This is a cover up," Leonard said. "I don't know if I can let this stand."  
  
"Joanna," Kirk said. "do you want Joanna to see her father carted away for murder?"  
  
"No," Leonard said.  
  
"And go back to Jocelyn?" Kirk asked.  
  
"No!" Leonard relaxed himself.  He sighed. "take me home."

"All right," Kirk said, then he started the car and made his way out of the parking lot.

Little did they know, the same vehicle from earlier continued to follow them. Kirk was protecting him by the only way possible and his daughter. The kid cared more about the innocent then his own well being. Leonard looked over briefly toward Kirk. There was no coming back. Leonard could picture the questions that would have been meant for him, _"Is it true that your marriage fell apart three years ago?" "Is it true that you zone out while strolling the beach?" "Wouldn't that mean, you unknowingly, did it instead of my client?"_

The doctor closed his eyes then reopened them as the music was playing on the radio. Eventually the car came to a stop along the sidewalk leading to the doctors house. Leonard unbuckled himself then went out of the car and sped his way up. Kirk sped off. A tinge of guilt crashed through the human once collapsing onto the couch, exhausted. He took out a candy bar, unwrapped it, then munched away. On the final bite, he dropped the wrapping turning over falling to sleep. Our view panned over to show the black SUV that slowly came out of the parking space on the side walk then drove away.

* * *

"Len, are you dating your fascination?" Christine approached the man during lunch.  
  
"Nah," Leonard said, shaking his head. Christine's face faltered. "called off."  
  
"Aww," Christine said. "that's a shame. You could have someone else be taking care of Joanna."  
  
"I should," Leonard said. "We never really had a chance. He is out of my league. I bet the person who is in his league is better," the doctor smiled to himself at the thought. "he will be more happy than me in the future. Though, I do appreciate you and your girlfriend's attempts to give me some ideas for any future date," he sadly sighed then glanced over toward the blonde.  "I'll use them. Eventually."

"You better!" Christine said.

"Now, what about ya and Nyota?" Leonard asked. "Are ya back together again?"  
  
Christine smiled back, then took a sip from her cup.  
  
 "Well," Christine said. "we're taking a break."  
  
 "Just how lon' of a break?" Leonard asked.  
  
"She accidentally mistranslated what a illegal immigrant was telling us," Christine said. "the officers and I didn't know they were illegal."  
  
 "Ahh," Leonard said. "that will take  awhile to come back from."  
  
 "Which is why we're on a break," Christine said.  
  
"Sounds well deserved," Leonard said. "Ny translatin' for another?"  
  
"Yes," Christine said. "M'Benga and the other team members are still working on the last. Family members are . . . well. . . they are being restrictive of what they are saying."  
  
"Family accident," Leonard said. "all new here. That must be a bad blow to their status."  
  
 "I hope not!" Christine said. "Not anything criminal, I mean."

Leonard heard the sound of his phone buzzing from his jean pocket.  The doctor casually flipped the phone open hearing a melody of gentle series of beeps. The doctor excused himself then left the room. The doctor went into the hall then leaned himself against the frame. Leonard listened to what had to be said. He nodded along to it ever so often. Following along what had to be said. The doctor smiled then closed the device returning his way back over toward the table pulling out a chair then slid himself back into it. His flip-phone was placed into his right pocket.

"About Joanna," Leonard said. "If my shift gets lon' again, Jim's pickin' her up."

"Why don't you marry him?" Christine asked.  
  
Leonard spat out what he was drinking.  
  
"Me?" Leonard asked. "Married?" Christine raised her eyebrows up toward the man.  
  
"That way he can be identified as a parental figure," Christine said. "he already is helping you to raise Joanna as it is."

"That's just a poor excuse for ya to tell us to get married," Leonard said.

"Daycare policies might change regarding family friends," Christine said. Leonard considered it. "remember when someone kidnapped a child from school without anyone doing anything?" Leonard looked up in alarm. "Just straight up took them out? Three hours the parents did not know where their children was. What if that happened? What if someone took advantage of your tendency to have a lot of friends?"

"All right, all right, all right,"  Leonard shook his hands. "I will consider it."

"Good," Christine said, with a pleased nod.

* * *

Leonard took a uber this time to the beach. He strolled down the beach in short sleeved pants and short sleeves to his jacket. He had his hands in both, long large pockets. Every day, there were unlucky patients. The sound of sand crunching under his feet drew his attention away from the events of the day. The water lapped over his feet as he trailed by the edge. The soft, moisture seeping in around his feet. His shirt complimented the dark scenery. He had a long, calm stroll making his way to dry land bit by bit. He saw the moon highlighting a cloud making it seem a shade of lighter blue. He didn't see any flying figures in the distance. Whatever they were, they must be happy. Happier than humans must be. The thought comforted him equally as it did with the beach. It made him feel even better.

He could see it was somewhat cloudy. The lights in most houses were off in the distance. Summer homes were often times terribly designed. Some were structured above the ground on poles with bases drilled into them supporting the houses above. Some people had the decency to keep their houses on the land. Joanna normally liked to see these houses when they came by on the weekend. She loved her sand castles. Playing in the sand with Leonard's watchful eye. Her little figure coming over to retrieve a new bucket. Leonard abruptly stopped seeing a patch of dirt with roses sticking out with new leaves growing. The doctor looked around, suspiciously, then faced the roses. The doctor knelt down seeing a series of pebbles was around the plants. It seemed to be a barrier support for the plant. The doctor had a strange feeling that somewhere around was the odd man.

"I know ya there," Leonard said. "stop hidin' and say goodbye to an adult."  the doctor turned to see the oddly dressed man standing across from him with his hands locked behind his back, military style.  
  
"As I have told you," Spock said. "I am---."  
  
 "I get that," Leonard interrupted the man. "I don't get tryin' to save flowers on a beach. I really like your gesture to keep the flowers alive," he looked over toward the plants. "however, they are wiltin' and I do not recommend this for plants like them."  
  
"As is you calling me out," Spock agreed. Leonard frowned back.  
  
"Ya started it by starin' at me," Leonard said. "Don't throw it back at me," the doctor stepped forward toward the alien man who kept a respectful distance back. "How lon' have ya been watchin' me?"  
  
"Thirty-three minutes," Spock replied. A thought occurred to the human.  
  
"Oh my god, I caught a alien fish and he won't let go of the hook," Leonard said. "That's hilarious!" the doctor slapped his knee with a laugh.   

"How am I a fish?" Spock asked.  
  
"The better question is. . . " Leonard said. "is how lon' ya were workin' the courage up to speak with me."  
  
"I only came across you two days ago, Leonard," Spock replied. Leonard rolled an eye. _Fat chance_.  
  
"What are your species called?" Leonard asked.  
  
"I pass," Spock said.  
  
Leonard stepped forward while hunching his eyebrows at the odd man.  
  
"Third question,"  Leonard said. "Why did ya leave so suddenly on me? Got a bad case of Batmanolitis?"  
  
"I would never have left," Spock acknowledged. "You being distracted was the only way to leave on good terms."

"I think I understand," Leonard said. "if ya a vagabond, why ya still here? Shouldn't ya be gone all ready?"

"Do you want me to leave?" Spock asked, sincerely.  
  
"When I am ready to say goodbye on my own terms," Leonard said, placing a free hand on his chest. "that really hurt leavin' like that. If we're goin' to be life lon' boyfriends then ya gotta know there has to be communication on both sides of the street," Spock tilted his head at the wording raising his left thin eyebrow. "Have ya ever been in a relationship with another person?  Lon' term?"  
  
"My father, my foremother, my forefathers, my siblings, my peers," Spock replied, straightening his head once his eyebrow lowered.  
  
 "They are not human, are they?" Leonard asked.  
  
"One," Spock said. "My father has a tendency to adopt any orphaned child he comes across."

"That's cheery," Leonard stepped forward. "Ya must have a great pa."  
  
"He is a train wreck," Spock said. "he tries. He just fails at raising other orphaned species that are not . . ."  
  
"What ya are," Leonard finished.  
  
"Indeed," Spock said, with a nod.

"He didn't do so much of a bad job,"  Leonard said, "raisin' ya. . . well, maybe, on the whole communication bit."

Leonard was very close to the fairy like man, eye to eye, divided by a line in the sand. A line that wasn't made. It was a simple, thin stretch of sand between the two men. A strip of sand waiting to be crossed, physically, temptingly. The two men began to cross it. Spock was the first one who crossed the space then planted his lips on the doctor's lips while his left hand placed on the back of the doctor's head. Leonard's hand placed on the Vulcan's waist. They stood like that, slowly kissing the other, absorbing in each other's presence. And their touch. Spock was the one who end the kiss with much reluctance letting go of the man's head.  
  
"Your phone is ringing,"  Spock said, softly, as the flip-phone buzzed in the man's pocket. Leonard glared back at the odd man.  
  
"Don't even think about leavin' me," Leonard said, flipping out his flip-phone. He turned around. "McCoy here."  
  
 "Bones, I just put Joanna to bed with some difficulty," Kirk said. "She is really bouncy."  
  
Leonard growled, in annoyance, going through his hair.  
  
 "I told ya, no chocolate!" Leonard shouted. "she always gets high over it!"  
  
 "She was so sad," Kirk said. "how could I ever say no?"  
  
"You're a  fully grown man co-parentin' for gods sake!"  Leonard said. "Try havin' a little boy of ya own and bein' up all night because he ate _chocolate_."

Kirk laughed on the other end of the call.  
  
"Bones, it's fine," Kirk said. "She is fast asleep. You can relax. Got some lights turned  off. I am going home. Joanna will be waiting for you. Nothing bad has happened, so far---" There was a loud, ear ringing sound from the other end of the line and a hiss of "Shit!" from Kirk sounding like he had stumbled to his feet. "What the hell?" the man looked down to see the door was open with the glass broken and the door had been kicked open in a way. "Uh oh."  
  
"James, what's goin' on?" Leonard asked. His eyebrows knit together.  
  
 "I think you got a intruder," Kirk said. "or the real killer just followed me to your house."  
  
"James, call the police," Leonard said, as Kirk felt over for his gun.  
  
"I _am_ the police!" Kirk said.  
  
"The real police!" He looked over to see a gun's mouth poking from the other side of the doorway. Kirk slowly took his licensed gun out of the sheath. The young man muttered into the phone, "I am going to serve and protect the shit out of your daughter." The line went dead. "JAMES!" The air was still. The doctor put his phone away feeling almost shattered and feeling like nothing was real. There was something that didn't make sense. Something that was entirely out of place. This never happened before. Not ever, not orchestrated, not wanted, it was simply surrealistic. The doctor  felt a hand place onto his shoulder. Panic was already swimming through the doctor. His daughter and his best friend-who-was-sometimes-a-fling in danger.  "I gotta go home." the doctor started to go forward leaving the odd man behind.  
  
"Leonard," Spock said, reaching out taking the human's forearm. "let me take you there."  
  
Leonard turned facing the man's direction.  
  
 "Ya walked to my house," Leonard said. The odd man appeared to be concerned. "we don't have that time!"  
  
"What if I told you that you did?" Spock asked. "Please, bare with me." Leonard hesitated then turned in Spock's direction taking the odd man's green, warm hand. "Closer, it is the equivalent to a unique ride that will tear you apart if not with protection."  
  
Leonard came closer into the man's grip with his other hand clutching onto the odd man's back. He noticed a array of light surrounding the odd man's body in circles. Golden, circular shapes surrounding every inch of their bodies. Leonard felt assurance traveling through his mind that didn't belong to him. Warmth and comfort that didn't feel his own. A mass bright shine of light surrounded the men. Leonard looked down toward his free left hand that had swirls of the circles circulating around his fingers, palm, wrist, and forearm.  Leonard felt a hand gently placed on his back between his shoulder blades. Leonard reached his hand around the odd man's back feeling terrified and squeezed his eyes shut while pressed against Spock's chest. Spock let go of the human's hand. Leonard's eyes opened to see the familiar dark interior of his bedroom. He recognized it because of the nightlight, the posters of his medical idols, and the picture of two year old Joanna above the bed.

There was another sound of a gunshot.

"Joanna!" Leonard said.

Leonard took a gun out of his secondary gun from a cupboard. The doctor ran out of the bedroom then down the hall. He looked over to see a empty bed. His mind raced as his thoughts went down and down. What would a given three year old do when they're terrified? Cry, and hide. Blankets covered the underside of the bed  blocking from view. He knelt down to the side then lifted the blanket up feeling his heart race. Joanna had to be here, she just had to be.  The doctor braced himself peering through the darkness.  
  
"Pa!" came little Joanna.  
  
Leonard relaxed, relieved.  
  
"Are ya all right?" Leonard asked.

"Yes," Joanna said.

"Stay there, pumpkin," Leonard said. "pa will be right back."

Joanna nodded her head.

"Candy?" Joanna asked.

"Afterwards," Leonard said.

Leonard dropped the edge of the blanket then made his way out of the room. Leonard came down the hall with his gun out, stealthy.  He looked over his shoulder for the odd man only to see that he was absent, oddly enough, He came to the top of the staircase feeling panicked. Was Kirk hurt? He better not die in his house.  He came down the flight of stairs to see from the corner beside the doorway to the left was a man using a cabinet as protection while covering his left arm. Leonard looked over the railing to see  someone down the hall using the corner as a shield. Leonard speeded down the staircase coming over to the man's side kneeling down.  
  
"Leonard?" Kirk said, startled. The kid was hurt. "How did you get here so fast?"  
  
"Ya bleedin, James," Leonard said, observing the left shoulder that had a sleeve wrapped around it covered in layers of blood. Half of the plaid polo shirt was covered in blood like a bad spill from hot coffee in a physical collision. Leonard rationalized that the young man had been shot in the shoulder twice preventing him from actively getting up to his feet from the double pain. The blood had temporally stopped thanks to the hard grip that he kept on it. Leonard looked at it from a doctors perspective. He  needed surgery to get the bullets out, a couple stitches, maybe a blood transfusion or two, and bed rest.

"I can live with it," Kirk said. Leonard glared at the man.

"Did ya call the police?" Leonard asked.  
  
"I am kind of busy applying pressure," Kirk said.  "Someone has already done so, probably--" the man winced. "ah!"

There was a shot that tore through the window breaking the glass into pieces.  
  
"Hold on," Leonard said. The doctor stood up, making a shaky aim right at the fingers around the other gun, then fired multiple times. The hand holding the gun yanked back with a sharp yelp.  Several of the bullets were embedded in the wall behind the figure. The gun came back out again in a less bloody hand. Leonard ducked, missing the line of fire jetting his direction. Bullets struck the walls as Leonard counted how many bullets were left in the revolver. There was only one. Out of nine bullet casings, he had one left. He slid the casing back into the gun looking toward Kirk.  "Who is the shooter anyway?"  
  
"I didn't get a good look at them," Kirk said, over the line of fire. The officer looked at the doctor in bafflement scanning him up and down with his eyes. "how did you get here? It would have taken you. . ."  
  
"Don't think about that right now,"  Leonard said, placing his finger on the man's lip. "rest. Let me handle it."

"You never finished the firing course," Kirk said.

"I _practiced_ ," Leonard retorted.

"With a dart?" Kirk said.

"Good enough practice," Leonard said.

"No, that isn't,"  Kirk replied. "let someone who knows what they're doing do it." Kirk leaned forward bringing himself over to the counter closing his eyes with a wince. Leonard looked over the surface to see the man was hiding behind the wall. Who ever it was, they were here to kill him. Thought the man could identify them. He looked over in the direction of Kirk who met his eyes. "No, no, no."

Leonard stood up.

"Stop!" Leonard shouted, as Kirk attempted to lean forward protesting reaching his hand out grabbing on the man's pant leg.  "It's me ya want."

"No!" Kirk said, painfully. The doctor slid the counter to the side.

"I didn't see ya," Leonard said, as the killer came from behind the wall with one hand laid to her side.  Her hair matty was wild while laid on her shoulders wearing only long skinny jeans, a gun band around her waist, and a top.  She had a intent look in her eyes. "In fact, I saw nothin'," Leonard stepped closed with his hands in the air. His gun tucked into his pocket. "Ya can kill me, just not the police officer. Cause if ya did, the police would not let ya walk out of here alive."

"Hello, Doctor McCoy," came the sneer. "or should I say king of the ER."  
  
It dawned on Leonard as he recognized the woman hearing his words thrown back at him.  
  
 "Salicia Florik," Leonard said. "I. . . I . .I am sorry."  
  
 "My child was on that operating table," Florik's grip tightened. "It was easy to find you. You took my baby, you took them away, and just killing  your other friend was a piece of cake."  Leonard raised his eyebrows looking over toward the counter than toward her, bewildered.  Kirk wasn't dying last he saw him.  "And so I want to repay the favor."  
  
"Friend?" Leonard asked.  
  
 "He brought me here, knew where to find you, knew you very well," Florik said. "said he followed you home last night. Richard Simmings, name ring a bell by any chance?" Leonard saw a haze of gold behind her.  "It was a simple injury. I could see it from where I sat in the car. It wasn't a mystery."

"If it was simple and obvious," Leonard said. "I would have found it."  
  
Leonard stepped closer and closer toward the woman.

"Take your gun out and drop it," Florick said.  
  
"No, lower yours and drop it, ma'am," Leonard said. "police are goin' to be here any minute."  
  
Kirk placed one arm on the desk as Florik grew furious.  
  
 "Don't you ma'am me," Florik said, her grip on the pistol was trembling. She turned her attention toward the hand firing a warning shot on the desk. She stepped back away from the doctor. "Gun on the floor," her eyes raged a fury that no one should face. "Now. Or the cop dies."  
  
 Leonard saw the shape of the  alien man from over her shoulder.  
  
"All right,"  Leonard said. "if ya say so," Spock blended in quite well with the dark scenery, was a thought that was on his mind as Leonard took his gun out, then slower lowered his revolver to the ground. "ya know, I am sorry about one thin'."  
  
"What?" Florik asked.  
  
"Not seein' fairies are real," Leonard said, as Spock crept out of the darkness.  
  
Florik's face twisted.  
  
"What?" Florik said, before Spock placed his fingers on the side of her neck.

The woman crumbled to the floor landing on her side. The odd man looked down toward the woman with his hands locked behind his back in the natural position. It looked natural for the other unworldly being. Kirk propped himself up squinting to see the taller figure different from the shorter one standing alongside her. He could see the pair of wings sticking out, glowing, at that. Spock approached the doctor placing a hand on his shoulder looking at him in concern for his well being.

"Thank ya, Spock," Leonard said. "I am in your debt."

"May I court you?" Spock asked.  
  
 Kirk stumbled to the floor.  
  
"Hold on one minute," Leonard said, darting to the officer's side. He  came to the officer's side kneeling down lightly  patting on the side of Kirk's cheeks. "stick with me," he propped the man against the wall as the sound of sirens was distant. "wake up, James, open your goddamn eyes."  
  
Kirk weakly opened his eyes.  
  
"Len. ." Kirk said.  
  
"Ya lost a lot of blood," Leonard said. "ya goin' to be fine."  
  
"He does not look fine," Spock acknowledged, suddenly at Kirk's left.  
  
"Heal him," Leonard said. "like ya did with me."  
  
Spock observed the injuries.  
  
"I cannot heal bullet wounds," Spock said, finally, after a short pause. "he needs a surgeon, not a healer."  
  
"Great," Leonard said, turning his attention toward Kirk. "Ya goin' to be all right. . ." he looked toward the odd man.  A small smile crept on the side of the doctor's face that was visible to the officer. "I love to."  
  
Spock reached his two fingers out for the doctor placing his two fingers on the doctor's knuckles then slid them down as Kirk's eyes closed. Leonard looked away glancing toward his friend in concern as he became a mess of colors to the officer's eyes. A shine of gold brightened blocking his vision. And then there were other voices. They didn't matter. Jim lost consciousness when he heard the police sirens right outside. Leonard was safe, Joanna was safe, and the problems were taken care of. Kirk's eyes slowly opened to a bright light in the room. He looked up to see Leonard with his arms on the bed and his head laid on his forearms. So he didn't dream that Leonard died in the line of fire on his watch. Leonard raised his head up with a yawn to see the man was wide awake. Kirk noticed Leonard had a growing beard on his face and his hair looked unkept as his hair bangs were exceedingly longer than they were before. His room was littered with get well soon cards, balloons, and flowers. There was a teddy bear propped in a chair across from the doctor with a 'hope you get better' tag on it.

"Mornin' sleepy head," Leonard replied.

"How long I been out?" Kirk asked.

"At least a week," Leonard said.

"Aw man, that's going to be one big hospital bill," Kirk said.

"Don't worry," Leonard said. "Mr Florik is payin'."

"Why?" Kirk asked.

"He felt guilty," Leonard said. "everythin' is covered. And I mean _everythin_ '."

"I heard you're dating someone new," Kirk said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Aw come on, we have not started dating," Leonard said.

"It has been a week," Kirk said.

"Sorry, I can't hear ya, I have been busy waitin' for ya to wake up," Leonard said.

"Give me all the juicy details," Kirk said. ". . . and how's Joanna?"

"She is okay,"  Leonard said. "a little jumpy. Some nights I let her sleep in my bedroom to make her feel safe again," he toyed with a slip of paper in his hand. "she is gettin' better. I suspect she'll forget about it in a few weeks," he handed the man the paper.  "she wanted me to give this to ya."

Kirk unfolded the picture.

"Aww, that's cute," Kirk said. "she drew the four of us as a family. . ." Kirk looked at the picture with a growing smile on his face feeling uplifted. There were four rounded circles on the photograph with different hair styles. "very big ears he has," Leonard pushed aside his hair bang appearing to be pleased leaning into the chair. "She is a good artist. Also, thank you, both of you. For saving my life."

Kirk squeezed Leonard's hand.

"I am just happy that ya alive," Leonard said.

"When am I really going to be introduced to your boyfriend?" Kirk asked. "On a double date?"

"Yes," Leonard said. "Double date."

"Good," Kirk said. Realization dawned on him. "Speaking of dates: I ghosted a date I was supposed to have yesterday."

Leonard had a light hearted laugh that soon drew a laugh from Kirk.

Because surely, she understood the reasons why he did not come.

"I had to take Joanna to The Lion Kin' being played in theaters instead," Leonard said. "and then I took her to Despicable Me 3 the next day."

"Aww," Kirk said. "that's awful. I can't believe I missed out on that."

* * *

 "Ye want me tae babysit Joanna?" Scott asked, perplexed.  "Sorry, but in those hours, I am goin' tae be busy."  
  
"I will take you first thing I can to an alien planet on your off time if ya babysit my daughter," Leonard said. "surely, your skills as a mechanic are needed for people who barely ask for help from outsiders," Scott laughed from the other end of the flip-phone. "no, no, no, they are not the space Amish."  
  
 "Ye know aliens aren't real, doctor," Scott said.  
  
 "Scotty," Leonard said. "how about I introduce ya to a friend of mine? Will that change your mind if ya saw an alien like bein'?"  
  
"Aye," Scott said.  
  
Leonard sighed over the line.  
  
 "All right," Leonard said. "Remember that beach ya took me to when we first met?"  
  
 "'Yes, ye were at the dumps," Scott said. "angry at the world."  
  
 "Yeah," Leonard said. "I was.  . ." the man looked back at how far he came.  "He is goin' to be there."  
  
"Who?" Scott asked.  
  
"My date, a reason why I need ya," Leonard said.  "ya have time on ya hands, right?"  
  
"Today is nae the busiest day of the week," Scott said. "some time on my hands."

"Good to hear," Leonard said. "it might just be your best day ever had."

"Why nae ask Jim?" Scott asked.

"He is in the hospital recoverin'," Leonard said.

"Ah damn," Scott said. "I forgot about that. I have nae been payin' attention tae the tv."

"He is out in four days," Leonard said.

"Wait, yer boyfriend an illegal alien?" Scott asked.

"I won't say that exactly," Leonard said. "he will be waitin' for ya, Scotty."

The line went dead on Scott.

"Sure," Scott said. "I will babysit the pug, Ny. Sure, I can babysit Demora. Sure, I can babysit a chow. Sure, I can babysit a crossbred dog. Sure, I can babysit the cat," the man groaned leaning back into the chair. "What have I gotten myself intae?"

He slid his hands down his face then straightened himself in the chair to look over onto the padd that showed a list of clients who had reserved his time. None what so ever in the morning. Scott got up from the chair then looked around to be sure that there wasn't going to be a random passer by come in to ask for their car to be fixed after a bad accident. Sometimes new customers popped in that way when the mechanic least expected it. He had done service, today, to three people. It was a quick fix. If he were going to a beach, then Scott might as well dress for the occasion. He returned to his apartment and changed into shorts. Scott got onto motorcycle then sped his way toward the beach. He had a helmet on and protection gear for the ride in case of a motorcycle accident.  He parked the motorcycle in the parking lot then made his way to the somewhat crowded beach. It was loud and noisy.

Sometimes he loved it and both hated it. The noise distracted Scott from what was going on around him. Allowed him to sit back and relax, be grounded, and let the stress of the day come out. Then take his shirt off and run into the water with a floaty which he wasn't for the moment about to do. He found a clearing that hadn't been crowded, yet. He didn't see people who looked like illegal alien. At least in his opinion. Illegal alien, by Scott's definition, was someone from outer space residing on Earth illegally. The Scotsman sat down on the hot, warm stinging sand placing his hands behind his back with his sunglasses sliding down. He slid them up and enjoyed the outdoor scenery. A perfect excuse to relax. One way or another, Leonard's boyfriend chickened out.

"Greetings."

A figure blocked his view.

"Can ye step tae the side, please?" Scott asked. The figure stepped to the side. "Thank ye."

"Are you .  . . Mister Scott?" Spock asked.

"Aye," Scotty said. "I'm off duty right now so if ye got a car that needs tae be repaired, ye out of luck.''

"I believe you are 'with luck'," Spock said. "I have a colleague currently who needs help starting a car."

"Does it need gas?" Scott asked.

"No," Spock replied. "they stuck on the side of the road that does not have gas stations for miles. It abruptly stopped on them."

Scott leaned up.

"Does yer colleague have cash on them?" Scott took his glasses off squinting at the man. His eyes slowly widened.

"I believe so," Spock said.

Scott stood up, surprised.  
  
"Ye're an alien!" Scott said.  
  
 "Yes," Spock said. "I am."  
  
Scott looked in all directions to see no one was paying attention to the man. Spock was shirt less, only wearing flip flops, a protective vest, and dark shorts that reached to his knees. Scott hardened turning in the odd man's direction feeling a renewed sense of strength to speak with the man about. The wings looked like glass attached to the man's back except they were glowing. It was a truly remarkable sight. Scott was half startled that he didn't see antennas on the man's forehead to make him seem truly alien yet a dash of fairies. He wasn't in a dress like the depictions of the fairies.  
  
 "I want ye tae promise me that ye not goin' to break him," Scott said.  
  
 "I promise," Spock said, as the mechanic glared at him.  
  
"Because if ye break him," Scott said.  "I will kill ye, laddie."

"I have no desire in harming someone such as the doctor," Spock replied. "I believe you may need tools for this endeavor you may embark on."

"Can ye teleport ye'self?" Scott asked.

"Yes," Spock replied.

"Good, good, good," Scott asked, then he noticed the man's hand. "why are ye wearin' gloves?"

"I am saving my hands for someone special," Spock said.

"Aww," Scott said. "That is sweet," then he gestured over his shoulder. "I got a spare ba' of tools on my motorcycle. Just the basics."

"Where we are going, there may not be cell service," Spock elaborated. "Any calls you have to make must be made before our departure."

"Ah," Scott said, nodding his head. "I see."

"Inconvenient, yes," Spock said. "Convenient travel, on the other hand,  is more convenient then you may ever know."

"Come alon', Mr Spock," Scott said, turning away then walked in the direction of the parking lot.  "and call me Scotty, please."

"Of course," Spock said, following after the shorter human.

* * *

Our scene panned over to the roof of a van where we can see Christine and Nyota laid side by side. Nyota was in short sleeved attire, dressed up in summer attire including with her typical skirt. Christine had one hand placed on Nyota's mid-driff that was exposed. Nyota and Christine were looking into each others eyes enjoying their time together. Nyota had one hand on the  nurses side. They were in silence together ignoring what was going on around them. It was as though nothing was going on around them. From behind them, several feet away, was a golden gust of energy that dissipated to reveal two figures holding hands. It was nightfall with stars twinkling above. Almost as though they had detected him, the two women bolted up from the hood then turned toward the doctor’s direction wearing pleased expressions.

“Len!” the women shouted, in unison.

"How are my favorite girl's doin' this week?"  Leonard said.  
  
The two women ran over toward the doctor, energized, crashing him into a hug earning laughter from the man. One would think it had been years since they had last seen him when it fact it had only been a week due to the hospital putting him on enforced vacation. It was a general well known fact that Kirk was more than a friend to Leonard. Being a nurse and translator at the hospital kept their paths from crossing the doctor while he stayed in Kirk's assigned room waiting for him to wake up. They didn't see him fall apart slowly, bit by bit, in the public eye. At home, was different. Leonard kept his ground as their arms were wrapped around his side. The two women stepped back after giving him the hug.  They looked over toward the well dressed odd man by Leonard's side.  
  
"Ny, Chris," Leonard said. "I like ya to meet my boyfriend," he gestured toward the taller man who bowed his head. "Mr Spock."

"Pleasure to meet you," Nyota said, holding her hand out.  
  
"Spock doesn't shake hands," Leonard said.  Nyota lowered her hand.  
  
"He wasn't lying when he said you are cute," Christine said.  
  
Spock looked over briefly toward the doctor then back in the direction of the nurse.

"As he was about you two dressing alike," Spock said.  
  
"Spock!" Leonard said, in horror.

"It is okay," Christine said, with a light laugh.

"There's a large dance party up ahead," Nyota said, gesturing off toward a large tent down the hill beaming with light. "up all night."

"I love dance parties,"  Leonard said. "been awhile since I have gone to a adult dance party."  
  
"Then you're going to enjoy this, Len," Christine said, taking her partners hand.  
  
"Ever been to a dance, sweetie?" Leonard asked, directly towad Spock, as the women had turned away then made their path down the hill.  
  
"Five," Spock replied. Leonard raised a brow. "and that was a enough for me with my dancing partners."  
  
"So, the dancin' for eternity part is true?" Leonard asked.  
  
 "Not necessarily," Spock replied.  
  
 "From what it sounds like, ya make women fall under a spell," Leonard said. "doesn't apply to men."  
  
 "It does," Spock said. "it does apply to men. You're a surprising human being immune to my other halfs charms."  
  
 "And I should say the same about ya," Leonard said. "can't be half bad datin' an alien fairy when I can go anywhere in the world and get back home in a few seconds."  
  
The odd man turned his head away, hesitating on replying, from the human. Contemplating, really, about that statement.  
  
Should Spock tell the man that he can go anyway as his personal shuttle craft can take him in space? Shuttle craft could only take him so far.

"Chris, they are playing our song," Nyota said, looking over toward Christine once they came closer to the tent. Nyota wore a beautiful, wide sparkling smile on her face. Her odd, long twisted earrings reflecting her unique character.  
  
"Must be a Disney kind of night," Christine remarked.  
  
"Yes," Nyota said, with a loving look in her eyes. "must be."

They walked onto the glowing stage that had multiple colors on the floors. It was wide and massive with counters at both ends that had chairs behind them consisting of food and beverages. There was room enough for a packed group to dance. Christine and Nyota vanished among the crowd. Spock and  Leonard came to the center of the floor. Leonard's hand drifted onto the Vulcan's shoulder, "May I have this dance?" earning a nod. Spock's free hand went to the man's right waist while holding the man's left hand. They swayed to the music, slowly moving their feet, as a channel of warmth transpired between the two men in the slowly developing link. Growing in strength and size. The only one in the space between them was themselves. And no one existed except them. They only had eyes for each other.  
   
 "I forgot to mention," Spock said.  
  
 "What?" Leonard asked. "ya have antennas on your forehead under the skin? Ya a shapeshifter? Ya really a short gray man in a exo-suit? I don't really care about what ya are. I care about ya as a person."  
  
 "Kind of you,"  Spock said. "I am a prince."

"Really?" Leonard raised his eyebrows.  
  
"My father is the king of my species," Spock added. "my father's. . . relationship. . . with my mother is complicated politic wise."  
  
""Ya don't dress like a prince," Leonard said, softly in a low voice.  
  
"Fashion is not our strength," Spock replied. "I was required to find a mate. I did not wish the one my father had chosen for me."  
  
"Ah," Leonard said. "so . . . ya chose me? To appear to me? Out of everyone on this planet?"  
  
"Yes," Spock said. "out of seven billion people. You were chosen."  
  
"And that's why ya finally appeared to me,"  Leonard said, as a short lived smile grew on his face. "ya had to make a choice to be happy or not."  
  
Spock observed the human.  
  
"Yes," Spock said. "I made the right choice."  
  
"Yeah, ya did," Leonard agreed.  
  
It was Leonard who planted a kiss on Spock's lips. Spock returned the kiss. It was a slow, methodical passionate kind of kiss  between the men carrying on the music. Christine and Nyota were slowly dancing together to the music, pressed together, beside a dark same sex couple being women. Christine had her arms on Nyota's shoulders. The air was calm and serene, full of positive feelings, and it was slow.  The light in the tent had dimmed down making the darkness swallow the light. The colors of the floor bounced on the tent fabric. There were odd, colorful firefly's flying around the tent glowing in different colors. They were brightly shining against the vast, dark blanket encompassing the scenery. Some flew into the tent flying over the dancers. A hand full flew around Spock and Leonard then buzzed away. Spock was the one who broke off the kiss then looked at the human with intrigue.  
  
"Fascinating," Spock said, in a low voice.  
  
"What?" Leonard asked.  
  
"You," Spock said. Leonard placed his head on Spock's shoulder.

"I wish this night will never end," Leonard said, feeling safe and sound in the odd man's arms.

"As do I," Spock said, warmly. "As do I. . ." felt like the night would go on for eternity.

* * *

Six months later, Scott had Joanna sitting along his elbow in perfectly winter proof attire. She wore a insulated big, black coat stamped with powerpuff girls that had a furry brown hood. She wore black sparkly gloves, big boots for her feet, and ear muffs. Scott was waiting for the bag. He, as well, was in winter gear. Outside was covered in snow from head to toe. There was ice patches on the ground that once was not there. The curtains were blocking view of the bright white scenery resting outside. Leonard came dashing down the stairs with a large, heavy bag in his arms.  
  
"I got everythin' that ya need,"  Leonard said. "at least the thin's ya don't have at your house."  
  
"I got tv," Scott said. "she is goin' tae be okay with that. Like Steven Universe, The Amazin' world of Gumball, and Teen Titans. She loves it!"  
  
"I love gem wives," Joanna said.    
  
"Did Scott train ya to say that?"Leonard asked.  
  
 "No,pa," Joanna said.  
  
Leonard looked up toward the man.  
  
"Just make sure that she doesn't eat chocolate," Leonard said.  
  
 "I learned from last time," Scott said. "she'll be fine, doctor."  
  
 "Just what I need to hear," Leonard said, with a reassured smile.  
  
"I have been meanin' to ask, is this another date with  Spock?" Scott asked.  
  
"Pock!" Joanna said.  
  
"She loves him, tae," Scott said.  
  
"So do I," Leonard said.  "No, yes, sort of. It's for a different kind of gatherin'."

"Legal?" Scott asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, that gatherin'," Leonard said.  
  
 "Good luck with it, Len," Scott said.  
  
"Thank ya," Leonard said. "Love ya, pumpkin," Leonard planted a kiss on the child's forehead. "be good for Scotty."  
  
"I will, pa," Joanna said, nodding her head.

"I will brin' her back tae night," Scott said, lifting up the child's hood over her head that had a hat on."enjoy yer night alone with Spock!"  
  
The scotsman made his way out leaving the good doctor behind inside the lonely, silent house.  
  
Leonard came into the dining room to prepare the meeting with the lawyer. The table was rounded and some of Joanna's breakfast was still left behind. He had to clean the mess up. Leonard was thankful that he had gotten a day off. Spock had evaded questions about the names of his species and he wasn't quite ready yet to take him to his civilization, yet. A part of Leonard thought that Spock was from an alien planet. Dancing with Spock felt like they were flying in eternity when really it was not the case. The odd man preferred not to fly. A part of Leonard thought it was because the man was grounded to the floor. And he perhaps saw that there was no logic in flying when he didn't enjoy it. Leonard was going to change that. Leonard looked down toward the photograph that he had taken with Spock in the photobooth at the fair a few months ago.  Leonard cleaned the table off with the wash cloth including the seats. He put new cushions on  the chairs.  The doctor sat down then put his hands on the table placing them together. The doctor closed his eyes, cleared his throat, then reopened his eyes to face the lawyer.  
  
"To protect my daughter," Leonard said. "and ensure she has a well taken care of future before she steps through those doors.  
  
"Do your heir have different needs such that you’re thinking about a division of your assets that’s other than equal?" the lawyer asked.  
  
"Her financial needs is a priority," Leonard said. "that's her needs."  
  
"Hmm," the lawyer said, with a nod. "How important are tax issues?"  
  
"Very," Leonard said. "I want her to have enough that she won't need to pay out of her own pocket."  
  
The lawyer jotted down a note.  
  
"Are you concerned about the effect of the inherited wealth on your heirs?" the lawyer asked.  
  
"No," Leonard said.  
  
"Are you trying to provide for your kids’ or grandchildren’s college and/or a house?"  
  
"College," Leonard said. "she can afford herself a home. Someway, she'll figure it out."  
  
"Are you here because you’re worried about your retirement?" The lawyer asked.  
  
"No," Leonard said. "I have a secure retirement. Everythin' is in order."  
  
"Do you need guidance with respect to life insurance issue or protecting assets from creditors, lawsuits and marital discord?" the lawyer asked.  
  
"No,"  Leonard said.  
  
"Do you expect to remain in your current state of residence and do you have any real estate or second homes in another state?" the lawyer asked.  
  
"Hmmm. . ."  Leonard said. He looked back. The plans he made with Spock after Joanna went to college. "not for lon'," he quirked a smile. "I got a heritary house in the suburbs in Georgia, Atlanta."  
  
The lawyer nodded, jotting down on the padd in their hands.  
  
"Now to the most important question," the lawyer said. "Who should fill the roles of executor, trustees for each type of trust, guardian for minor children, and who will act as an agent under both a financial and medical Power of Attorney?"  
  
Leonard rubbed his forehead feeling all the emotions pouring down. He had been dwelling on this for over six months. Kirk was already back on duty with his shoulder no longer in a sling. Scott was all over the concept of babysitting and baby proofed his flat for Joanna. Christine had respectfully not been asking as had Nyota, happily married, to each other. His mind returned to his situation, to lead to his daughters happiness, the one that brought him here face to face with a lawyer. It was the most important question in his life, at this moment, feeling emotional for his daughter. Who would take care of her when something  went wrong? Who could he always rely on without fail? Leonard briefly closed his eyes then reopened them. He felt Spock's presence enter the room and a hand place itself onto his hand then squeezed Leonard's hand. Warm, comforting emotions tore through the thriving living link between the two men. The lawyer did not make a sound only looking at him in slight awe yet not phased.  
  
"Puzhu-tor nash-veh du," Spock said. "T'hy'la."

**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Make Trek Not War. The beginning was extremely crucial so I let it bake in my head for a few days before I embarked on it. Nothing was planned. I had to find a mood, tone, and execution to properly explore it as a story. I knew it had to involve a beach, Leonard walking down it, Spock elf like in the moonlight, and falling in love! There you go! Originally set in the TOS then to AOS. You can imagine this as TOS if you like. This leans more toward AOS due to when Joanna was born so. I hope you enjoyed reading this story. ^,^ I FINALLY WROTE A LONG ASS ONE CHAPTERED STORY AND DIDN'T HAVE TO PUT IT INTO PARTS ON HERE. YES, GO ME! YEESS!
> 
> Puzhu-tor nash-veh du= _I heard thee._ This is a a phrase normally said to comfort or reassure a loved one in this Fairy!Vulcan's au that they are there by their side. Not an actual phrase in the canonical Vulcan language.
> 
> I don't like Alicia Florrick. If you got the reference. Good for you! I listened to 'can you feel the love' so yeah. Funny how it turned out, huh? Vagabond and prince like person falling in love? I don't know how but Chahura somehow slipped in and became part of the story enough to warrant them being part of the final scenes. Okay, I'll admit, they are my OTP.


End file.
